Contenerse
by Yunn
Summary: -Viñeta- ¿Cómo podía contenerse cuando podía escuchar claramente esos sonidos saliendo de la tienda vecina? ¿Cómo demonios lograría evitar imaginarse cosas que no cuando ahí estaban ellos dos haciendo "eso"? SasuSakuNaru Advertencia: PWP.  lemmon


**Título:** "Contenerse"  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Autor:** yunnmello  
**Clasificación:** M o NC- 17  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Sakura (?)  
**Género:** PWP  
**Advertencias:** Lemmon, ¿voyeurismo?. Trío, totally AU. OoC, supongo.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto (NARUTO —ナルト—) by Masashi Kishimoto (manga) and Hayato Date (anime).  
**Sumario:** ¿Cómo podía contenerse cuando podía escuchar claramente esos sonidos saliendo de la tienda vecina? ¿Cómo demonios lograría evitar imaginarse cosas que no cuando ahí estaban ellos dos haciendo "eso"?  
**Notas:** Completamente escrito para **ohohcielo** celebrando en **san_drabbletin**. No puedo evitar pensar con sorpresa e incredulidad que acabo de escribir esto. o.ó Espero sea algo como lo querías y no haya salido muy pOrn. . Que miedo. Mi primer lemmon hetero (o algo así).  
**Número de Palabras:** 591, viñeta

* * *

"**CONTENERSE**"

Se levantó de esa colchoneta totalmente enfuriado. El rojo adornaba sus mejillas y, si mirabas fijamente, lograbas ver un poco de humo saliendo de sus ojeras. Su frente estaba sudorosa y sus puños apretados.

No podía conciliar el sueño. No con _esos_ sonidos saliendo de la tienda vecina. No cuando esos gemidos le causaban una enorme excitación que no podía contener. No cuando los imaginaba a ellos dos haciendo _eso_.

Giró la cabeza con rapidez hacia Kakashi-sensei. Seguro aquel hombre tampoco podía dormir por las mismas causas, ¿cierto?

La sorpresa y un ligero enojo se instalaron en sus pupilas. Esto estaba planeado, pensó. Porque por algo había designado esa manera de acampar para los cuatro. Por algo sonrió malévolamente cuando le pidió amablemente a Sakura que curara de las heridas en la espalda de Sasuke. Por algo descansaba plácidamente con ese par de orejeras tapando sus oídos.

Naruto suspiró y se dejó caer, sintiendo pequeñas gotas de sudor mezclarse entre sus cabellos. Escuchando esos quejidos a menos de un metro de distancia.

Imaginando…

- ¡Mierda! –gritó, intentando que ellos pararan. No funcionó.

Se maldijo más de cien veces en ese minuto, tapándose los oídos e intentando distraer su mente de esas imágenes. Comenzó a golpear sus manos con esa colchoneta y deseando que _aquella_ parte no despertara.

Pero no logró contenerse.

Se levantó con furia y salió de la tienda que compartía con aquel ninja silenciosamente. Se colocó frente a la entrada de aquella otra tienda de donde salía ese ruido.

Deseaba tener los Byuakugan. Ahora comprendía porque Neji era un pervertido de mierda. Ahora entendía porque Hinata lo veía de esa forma.

- Oh, cielos –se maldijo al escuchar otro potente gemido.

Sin vergüenza alguna, se inclinó y abrió con discreción una pequeña parte de esa tienda de acampar, deseando ver el cuerpo de Sakura desnudo por primera vez.

Pero lo que vio superaba todo lo que había contemplado. Porque verla a ella siendo tomada por Sasuke por detrás mientras este estimulaba con sus dedos aquella parte ha sido la escena más pornográfica que ha visto. Incluso más que aquellas ilustraciones en el Icha Icha Paradise.

Sin dejar de mirar como sus pechos se movían al ritmo de las estocadas de Sasuke contra ella, se imaginó a si mismo penetrándola por delante. Entonces supo que realmente el haber sido el alumno de Ero-senin había sido malo.

Muy malo.

Tragó en seco mientras veía el rostro de Sakura lleno de placer, sus ojos casi en blanco por el éxtasis que su compañero le causaba. Veía como el miembro de Sasuke entraba y salía de ella, miraba con claridad el momento en el que esa piel se contraía.

Sin poderlo evitar, bajó lentamente su pantalón y sacó su miembro erecto, mientras se tocaba a si mismo al ritmo de las estocadas de Sasuke, sintiendo como cada vez más se ponía más duro.

- ¡Mierda, debo contenerme! –volvió a gritar Naruto, al notar como su _amiguito_ comenzaba a venirse en su palma, logrando que ellos notaran su presencia.

Pero el bastardo de Sasuke no paró ante su presencia, al contrario, con la mirada le invitó a unirse a la diversión, mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y gritaba a causa de la excitación.

Naruto se acercó a ella con una mirada pervertida y metió el dedo de una de sus manos a esa boca que gritaba, sintiendo su lengua alrededor de él, sintiendo su aprobación. Con la otra mano acariciaba su despierto miembro, alistándolo para entrar en ella como lo imaginó.

Esto sería interesante. 


End file.
